Alternate Endings
by SchloopywoopyXD
Summary: Celebi wanted a little fun. The dex holders were that fun. Random idea I had, rated T for possible language/actions I may put in here. I'm sorry but HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is the idea i had, mentioned in Chap 6 of my other story, this is a quick intro, the other chapters will be much longer(I hope)**_

_**Enjoy. This story is soooo random. :P**_

_**Celebi: SchloopywoopyXD totally doesn't own pokemon!**_

_**Me: *Ahem, Arceus?***_

_**Arceus: Do I have to?**_

_**Me: Yup!**_

_**Arceus: Fine... If she did, she would...**_

_**Me: Come on Arceus, you're holding up the story!**_

_**Arceus: She would... make lots of more cute guys like Silver and Green show up.**_

_**Me: Yay! I knew you could do it!**_

* * *

><p>"But Arceus! I'm so bored!"<p>

"Are you neglecting your forests, Celebi?"

Celebi was bored, not because he was neglecting his job, but because there was simply nothing to do. Celebi wanted to mess with humans for once, instead of humans messing with him.

'No, every forest in the world is at peace, for once. There are no threats! Nothing to deal with! That's why I'm so bored."

"I will not allow you to change any human's future."

"I would change it back! I just want to see how they'd react! Nothing would happen permanently!"

"But what they saw? That could change them, Celebi."

"What if I changed their past as well, so I never did anything to them?"

Arceus, the great creator of everything, sighed. Celebi would be persistent.

"Fine. Mess with them. But at your own risk! If anything permanent was to happen to these humans, you would pay the price."

Celebi flipped in midair with happiness.

"Thanks, Arceus! How many of them can I mess with?"

"I give you… ten."

"Ten?Twenty!"

"Twenty? That's preposterous. Twelve at most."

"How about nineteen?"

"Nineteen? I'll let you have… thirteen."

"If I could have twenty, what if they all knew each other, so it'd be a small group of people?"

"You know what? Mess with as many as you want, as long as they all know each other. I'm done arguing." The legendary figure turned around, ready to go back to its cave.

"Bwee! Thanks, Arceus! You won't regret it!"

Arceus had a strange feeling he would, while Celebi ran off to go have its… _fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What I said about Silver and Green, totally true. I kind of fangirl over them a lot. But I am the biggest fangirl for Morty, actually. I think he's just too cute! I would say more, but you all probably didn't read this story to hear me fawn over Morty, so I'll go fangirl in a corner while you guys read. Deal? :P<strong>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, this is your pal Schloop. This was so much fun to write! I'm afraid I'm going to neglect my other story though. T.T curses. I made this story too fun! Don't mind me. Enjoy! Note: THIS IS TOTAL CRACK PAIRING HERE, JUST TO SAY. I felt I should_** _**note that in advanc****e. Yay!**_

_**Me: Okay, Gold, take it away!**_

_**Gold: I love hot chikas!**_

_**Me: *Blushes* not that one...**_

_**Krys:*Smacks* Gold!**_

_**Gold: Ow... Oh, right the disclaimer...**_

_**Krys: Sorry you had to see that, folks. Schloopywoopy certainly doesn't own pokemon.**_

_**Gold: If she did, would there be more Blue-looking girls around?**_

_**Krys: *Smack*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Celebi flew back to one of his favorite forests, Ilex. There was a little shrine he could sleep in. And he didn't get bugged very much.<p>

_Who would be fun to mess with?_ Celebi thought as he flew back to Ilex Forest. When he saw a black haired boy walking down a street in a city he was flying over, Celebi got an idea.

_Maybe I'll mess with that boy who saved me from that mask guy a couple years back. It wouldn't be very good repayment, quite the opposite actually, but it'd be loads of fun!_

Celebi flew over to the shrine he was staying at and focused on that boy.

_C'mon, what does he look like? If I recall… Black hair, right. Did he have… blue eyes? No… that's right! He had gold eyes, yeah! And he wore that sweatshirt… and capris… what was his name? What did the other humans call him? That one girl smacked him upside the head and yelled at him, she must've said his name sometime… Gold! That was it! His eyes were the same as his name!_

Celebi was now extremely focused on the boy. He could recall several details about him now.

_What aspect of this boy's life should I change? I think I temporarily make his future for him…_

The Celebi smiled to himself, almost devilishly. He tweaked the boy's future a bit, and then went to the future to observe what would happen.

_**Celebi: Bwee, I'm happy with myself now. Oh! Section divider!**_

"Gold! The baby wants you, I think!"

"Good Arceus, Sapph! What does that little devil want now?"

"I don't know! Come here and help me find out!"

Gold thought to himself, _Geez, that baby's as stubborn as his mom._

Gold Taro, twenty-three years of age, married to Sapphire Taro, (who was notably two years younger than her husband) once Sapphire Birch, one child (which both parents occasionally commented was enough). The child was just barely two years old, couldn't talk (seemingly never stopped crying, though.) didn't walk too well, all of that.

Gold was often told he still had the attitude of his younger self. Sure, he could be a bit stubborn, because what's wrong with that? He didn't look at other girls very often, especially because he knew what his wife was capable of. And he was certainly more mature, he would hope. Especially since he had a young daughter and a wife to protect.

The previously mentioned wife, Sapphire Taro, was once a violent and wild girl. She still was, at heart, but she became slightly more domesticated after becoming pregnant with Gold's child. Of course, she denied any claims of her _ever _becoming domesticated ('Prissy', as she called it). But still, everyone knew she was more calm and serene girl than in her late childhood.

Gold walked over to his wife, kissed her on the cheek, and picked up his two-year-old daughter.

"What's wrong, Amber? What do you need?" Gold said in slight baby-talk. It was only a natural instinct as a parent, of course. The baby's gold eyes sparkled as she looked at her father.

"I swear, that girl loves you loads more than me." Sapphire commented as she watched. She walked out of the small room into the open air of the hallway.

"Sapph, where are you going?"

"I need some air, that's all. I'll be right back."

"Okay, hurry back."

"I love you, Gold."

"Love you too, Sapph."

Gold observed his small daughter. Did she need a diaper change? No. Was she tired? Definitely not. Hungry? Nope, she had just eaten, from what Sapphire told him. Did she… was she bored?

"Do you wanna play, Amber? Are you just a bored little baby?" Gold asked, still baby talking. His daughter smiled and laughed as he lifted her into his arms and spun around a few times, making her dizzy. The small child laughed as her father, who used to be immature and would never_ dream_ of a committed relationship, affectionately swung her around, which sounded hazardous, but was really quite safe. He went downstairs with little Amber in his arms, to find Sapphire in the kitchen, planning a dinner for the two of family who could eat solid food.

"Is she okay?" Sapphire sounded a little anxious at the thought that her only child _not okay_.

"She's fine, she was just a little bored."

The mother rolled her eyes and said, "She's too much like you."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked teasingly as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

The slightly red woman turned back to her cookbook and murmured something that sounded like 'Whatever'.

Gold looked back at his daughter. She was half asleep!

"The Amber is tired already," he joked to his not-too-amused wife. "I'm gonna put her back down for a nap."

Sapphire didn't respond directly, but instead said "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She turned to the stove and read a recipe to herself.

Gold ran back upstairs to his daughter's room where he put her in her crib and wrapped a light blanket around her. He kissed his daughter's forehead and murmured a "Sweet dreams" before closing the door quietly. He ran back down the stairs, fell, laughed, and was nearly scolded by his wife for running on a staircase.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself and set a bad example for Amber!"

Gold only grinned mischievously and said, "But you'll take care of me, so what do I have to worry about?"

"Oh, Gold, stop it."

Gold was already standing up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smirked, a little suggestively, like he used to do all the time.

"Gooooold," Sapphire whined. "Cut it out."

"Why are you trying to get out of this? I thought you liked it." The smirk on his face grew a little.

"I have to… I have to cook dinner, Gold."

"I don't care. Dinner can wait." He squeezed his arms around her waist a little tighter, bringer her even closer to him. He kissed her square on the lips, then pressed their foreheads together and looked into her namesake eyes. Their names both reflected their names, he often thought. She squirmed a little, in a weak attempt to get herself away from him.

"What's wrong, Sapph? He rubbed her back softly, as if to comfort her. He slowly realized he didn't feel a curve in her back anymore. Her posture was the same, but her curves were slowly disappearing. He hadn't noticed it until now. Curious, he rubbed her sides. Same result. Her curves were diminishing, but why? Gold could think if only two logical explanations. Either she was just gaining a little weight, or…

"What, Gold? I'm fine."

"Sapph, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No." She said flatly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She tried to get to the kitchen again, but it was in vain. His arms tightened around her waist.

"I was curious if you've noticed any _change _in yourself lately?" he tried to be subtle, but there really wasn't much way to do so.

"Hm, so you figured it out? I knew you'd notice eventually."

"So, what is it?" Are you just gaining weight or is it-"

"Yes, Gold. I'm pregnant with another child."

Gold didn't want another child in particular, but he was excited at the fact he might actually have a bigger family, of his own. He let out a small noise, meant to indicate excitement, and twirled his still somewhat skinny wife around.

"We're gonna have another child!"

Sapphire smiled at her husband's excitement, and her mood changed.

"Yeah, we are!"

She let him twirl her around, and then let him kiss her again when she was dizzy (not that she could do much about it). Gold and Sapphire, unwittingly, weren't going to last very long.

**Gold: Section divider. Aren't I an awesome hubby?**

_Man, that was fun! I just gotta try that again! That 'Sapphire' girl is interesting. I think I'll mess with her past or future sometime. That boy looked happy, which was good. I want to make him happy. But what if he was with a different girl? What would happen then? This is too interesting!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wasn't it total crack? It was slightly fluffy, too. I just noticed. The other chapters could be better, or worse. Oh well. Review, please! I do so love reviews.<br>Expect more soon! L.O.L. , everyone! (That means Lots of Love. In my language :P)**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I'm glad I finally got this up. I'm sooooo sorry I took so long for this. Hey, Fall Break means more time to write, right? Wrong. I'll explain myself later. Just, enjoy this chapter, and after Fall Break, I should be able to get stuff done faster. Thanks. And this IS a pretty long chap. But, hehe, one of my OCs makes her debut today! See if you can find her. The first one to tell me who she is gets to pick the pairing for the next chapter! Excitement!**_

_**Yellow: Um, SchloopywoopyXD doesn't own Pokemon.**_

_**Krys: I'd be scared if she did!**_

_**Me: So would I...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Celebi was happy. He was very amused by that couple, which seemed so improbable, and Celebi thought,<p>

_I can make it happen easily. I'm pretty powerful, I guess._

He went to another favorite forest of his, the one the humans called Viridian, and settled in his favorite tree. He tried to find a human who knew that boy, but Celebi's powers were limited, and did not include mind reading. He tried remembering who that Gold boy had spoken to before. He remembered a small blonde human who confused him, because the human seemed to change from boy to girl. Could humans do that? Celebi shook its head and tried to find that…girl? Was it a girl? But Celebi knew what he was looking for. Eventually he found that light-haired human, on a boat with a dark-haired boy. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Celebi thought,

_I'm going to have fun with this one._

**Ruby: Section divider! Hey, where'd Platina go?**

Yellow was excited. She was going to meet up with her best friend, Silver, today. They were going on a three-day cruise with some other friends, namely Crystal, Platina, Green, and Ruby. She brushed her long blonde hair and put it in its trademark ponytail. She had on her usual dress-like apron with pants and a turtleneck underneath. She was about to lace up her purple combat boots when she thought, _maybe I should dress up just a little more. I mean, it _is _a special occasion._

Yellow looked in her closet. She found was a pale green sundress Crystal had bought for her when they went shopping once, and an orange sundress that Platina had given her for her birthday. She put on the green one, and then looked at herself in the mirror. The sundress was sleeveless, showing off her narrow shoulders. It was mostly green, but it had touches of yellow here and there. It went down about three-fourths of her thigh.

_I don't think this one fits very well anymore. Too bad._

She then tried on the orange-yellow dress. This one had more sleeve, covering her shoulders. It had a simpler design, and went down to her knees. It also looked more like her eyes, with the amber-ish color. She elected to wear the yellow dress, and slipped on some light brown sandals. She took a last look at her hair, and decided it was fine in a ponytail. Her bag had been packed and shipped a few days before, so she didn't need to bring anything extra. She left her house with a brief 'Goodbye Uncle' and found her friends Crystal and Platina waiting outside.

"~Whoo, Yellow! Trying to impress certain redheaded males?" Krys called out to a now blushing blonde. Platina smiled and noted,

"You're wearing that dress I bought you. How nice."

"Yeah, thanks! I thought it was perfect for a cruise."

Krys interjected and became her serious self again. "Okay, so us three are going to get lunch on the way to the docks, then we'll check out our rooms, and then we're meeting up with the boys for dinner. Does that work for you guys?"

Platina nodded. "Sounds like an excellent plan."

Yellow smiled and they started walking. It would take a while to get to Vermilion City, but they would definitely get there before the boat left. And Platina had a Rapidash and Staraptor they could use if they needed it. Yellow's hair fluttered around, occasionally getting in her face. She had so many memories revolving simply around her waist-length blonde ponytail-ed hair.

**Flashback!**

"_Say, Yellow. Have you ever thought of helping me out? You could be one of my little spies. I could get you a straw hat so you could hide that ponytail and disguise as a boy! It'd be great!"_

_Yellow was slightly shocked at Blue's suggestion. She hardly knew her! The only reason she knew Blue was because she was one of Silver's best friends._

"_No way! If you need information, get it yourself, please."_

"_Okay, okay. I'll stop." Blue turned around and added before leaving, "Say hello to Silver for me. I figure you see him a lot, am I right?"_

**End Flashback!**

"Yellow, are you okay? You were totally spacing out, and almost ran into a tree. And you turned a little pink. " Krys woke Yellow up and out of her flashback.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what, Yellow?" Platina seemed slightly worried.

"Oh, nothing, just good memories…" When that didn't seem to work, Yellow added, "With you guys…"

"What about that makes you blush?" Krys asked mischievously.

"Nothing, I'm just smiling! That's all!"

Krys and Platina obviously had better judgment to drop it, so they did. They walked in silence for a while, until they arrived at Pewter City, where they ran into a friend of theirs, named Brock. He was a gym leader, so the friends never got to see him unless they were in town.

"Hey, if it isn't Krys! And hey, there's Yellow and Platina too! How are you guys?"

Krys looked happy to see her old friend. "Hehe, we're great, Brock. We're going to Vermilion, because we're going on a cruise! We're meeting Silver, Ruby, and Green there!"

"That's cool! I would go on a cruise if I could, but I've been getting loads of challengers lately! I can hardly leave the gym," he said with a smile.

"Well, that's good, that means there are several new aspiring trainers," Platina added in.

"Yellow, you're especially quiet today," Brock commented. "Anything on the mind?"

Yellow was about to respond when Krys beat her to it, saying, "Nothing much, just certain silver-eyed individuals."

Yellow was about to protest when Brock also beat her to the chase, playing along. "Hm, Yellow? Taking an interest in boy chasing? That's not like you! Especially when it's Silver!"

"Guys, s-s-stop it. I'm n-not chasing anyone." Was all Yellow managed to say.

"Relax, we're just kidding." Krys assured her friend. "Brock, it was nice seeing you, but we've really got to go. Hopefully we'll see you again!" The started walking towards the next route.

Brock smiled. "Okay, take care. And be sure to write to me how your cruise went!"

Yellow was exasperated. "Really? How many times have I told you, I don't like Silver! He's just a friend!"

Krys smirked, not looking at the shorter girl, and said, "How many times have we asked?"

Yellow frowned and kept walking. Soon they were at the entrance to Mt. Moon, which looked big, but was extremely easy to get through if you knew the way. And of course, the girls did. It wasn't long until they were hopping over the numerous ledges on route 4. They avoided trainers along the way, trying to save time. When they reached Cerulean City, they stopped to rest and get some lunch at The Castform Café, a favorite restaurant of theirs.

A waitress with dark blue hair and eyes came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Clair, and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you ladies today?"

Platina spoke up first. "I'll have the special, a Celebi Salad, with no Tamato berry. And a water."

The waitress jotted that down, and then gestured to Krys. "And you?"

"I'll have the Bellossom Berry Burger, with extra Oran Sauce, and some Maractus Pine Juice."

The waitress wrote that down, and then turned to Yellow. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, I'll have the Sandshrew Sandwich, please. And could I get a Magost Berry Punch with that?"

"Of course! Okay, I'll have that right out for you all! Have a nice day."

After she left, Platina looked across their table to Krys with a devious smile, much unlike herself.

"So, Krys, you won't stop teasing Yellow about Silver, but I could mention certain boys whose names rhyme with seen…"

Krys turned bright red and stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't? That's too bad, because who was that boy you were hopelessly in love with last Christmas?"

Krys turned even redder, if possible, and didn't say anything.

"Ha ha, I'm kidding. Relax! But you _are _looking forward to seeing him this evening, right?"

Krys relaxed a little, got a bit less red, and said, "Of course! He's been our friend forever. I'm surprised he could get out of his gym leader job to come."

"Naturally. What about you, Yellow? Do you have anyone in particular in mind?"

Yellow turned pink, which could only be expected, but didn't stutter. "Um, not really. I mean, sure, we have some really good friends that just happen to be guys, but that doesn't mean we have to like them like that."

Platina smiled. "Well said."

Krys had enough teasing and blurted out, "What about you, Platina?"

Platina smiled coolly and said, "No. I'm perfectly fine how I am now. Besides, that's really not my choice, because whoever I marry will be responsible for creating heirs to the Berlitz heritage. It's ultimately up to my parents."

Yellow was a bit shocked at this news. Not being able to choose who you marry? That was a bit ridiculous in Yellow's simple mind.

"Platina… that's crazy. You don't get to choose anyone? Your parents do?"

"Well, I get some say. If I have people in mind that my parents approve of, then I would technically choose them. But my parents have veto."

Before anyone could say anything, the waitress Clair came back with their food. She set the ordered food in front of the correct people, and then nodded. "I'll be back later with your bill."

The girls didn't say much while eating. Yellow delicately picked at her sandwich, eating about three fourths of it. Platina ate about half of her salad, which notably meant she probably liked it. She wasn't a big eater. Krys nearly attacked her burger, which was her favorite thing to eat, ever. In about twenty minutes, the bill was paid and the girls left for the next route. Krys checked her watch halfway through and about screamed.

"We have ten minutes before all passengers need to be on the boat! We'd need something as fast as a Rapidash to get there on time!"

Platina smirked calmly and took out a Poké Ball. "Good thing I have one."

The horse came out of its Poké Ball with a "Da! Rapida!" Its fiery mane glittered in the late sunlight.

"Okay, Rapidash. We need to get to Vermilion City as fast as you can possibly go. Do you think you can get there in say, five minutes?"

The fiery horse nodded with a proud expression.

"Okay, guys. Hold on tight."

The three girls quickly got on the horse-like Pokémon and did as Platina advised. The Rapidash, they knew, was more than capable of getting them there. In about five minutes, they were already at the docks. The fast flash of a horse was withdrawn into its Poké Ball after several thanks.

Krys was amazed as they got on the boat with less than five minutes to spare. "Wow, this boat is huge! I can't wait to see what kinds of fun we'll have on it!"

Krys kept looking around as Yellow checked the bulletin board for their names and assigned room.

**Joan Peabody Rm. 112 **

**Skyla Feethers, Elesa Helena Rm. 114**

**Crystal Kotone, Yellow Caballero Rm. 115 **

**Platina Berlitz Rm. 116**

**Green Oak, Silver ? Rm. 117 **

**Ruby Sawn Rm. 118**

**Jordan Tasket, Ellen Bean Rm. 119 **

**Lance Wataru Rm. 122**

**Riley Aaron Rm. 125 **

**Bianca Lati Rm. 127**

**Cynthia Shirona Rm. 128 **

**Steven Stone, Wallace Mikuri Rm. 129**

**Melody Blone, Isaac Blone Rm. 130 **

**Lunick Kazuki, Solana Hinata Rm. 131**

**Alder Adeku Rm. 132 **

**Gold Taro, Red Pallet Rm. 133**

**Blue Lyre, Sapphire Birch Rm.135 **

**Diamond Fune, Pearl Strata Rm. 136**

There was more, but Yellow spotted their names on the paper. She looked at part of the list out of curiosity, and saw names she knew.

"Platina, Krys, look! There are lots of people we know on this cruise! See, Gold and Sapph are here, and so are Blue and Red! And those really funny guys Dia and Pearl are here! You know them, Platina."

Platina nodded and added, "The boys' rooms," referring to Silver, Ruby, and Green," are next to ours. Too bad we won't be seeing them until tonight."

Krys started listening to what they were saying instead of staring at the various features of the huge boat. "Yeah! I can't wait to see what kind of food they have here, too!"

The girls headed to the 100-150 room area to check in.

Yellow thought, _this will be a great vacation._

**Lunick: Awesome, I show up. Also, section divider.**_  
><em>

Celebi was amused at the girls teasing each other, even if the main target didn't tease the others too much. The other girls were enough. He flew to a different forest to amuse himself while he let that alternate future happen. He went to a forest that had recently been run through by a large number of humans with identical looks. They were gone now, so Celebi could have some peace. He looked at the human-made sign with its odd letters. He couldn't understand what it said, obviously. It looked like:

**Eterna Forest**

**The Place Where Time Stands Still**

Celebi couldn't make heads or tails of it, so he flew into the center of it, where humans couldn't reach, and rested. He focused on his next target, which he didn't know who it would be yet...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wasn't it cool? It took me forever because… well, I was on Fall Break and I found out that one of my best friends lives only a few streets down from me, so I was like, 'Cool!' And me and her and my friend Brenden where totally inseparable for all of Fall Break. I really wanted to write, but it just didn't happen. I'm sorry, again. But, it's Saturday and school starts Monday :'(. Oh well. I'm sure I'll be able to get more done once school starts again.<strong>_

_**But, anyway! If you can tell me who my OC was in here, you get to choose the pairing for the next chapter! But, I'm only giving a week. After that, if no one guesses correctly, I'll pick my own and reveal the answer. So you gotta hurry! I'd prefer PMs, but if you can't do that for some reason, a review with your answer would work. **_

_**And BTW, I think Krys was a bit OOC in here, sorry. I kind of had to do that to make it more interesting. And this chap will definitely be continued! So don't worry! I might even turn it into its own story, if I get the time. Thanks for reading this way-too-long author's not. Bye!**_


End file.
